Summer Harvest
by STRQ
Summary: The story of the romance between the two best adult characters from the best team, Summer Rose, and Qrow Branwen, of team STRQ. I do not, apparently, own RWBY


**Here it is! The promised second story! (if you have looked at my profile, that is) also: WHAT?! first an update, now a new story? in one day! Madness! but I have been holding this back long enough. enjoy, and remember to drop a review if you have questions, comments, complaints, or praise.**

 _The wind was blowing strong. The figure stood silent, watching the horizon over the edge of the cliff. Their white cloak flapped behind them, nearly touching the second figure. The second reached out, and spoke._

" _Summer.."_ the voice called out from the cold. Around the two, snow fell so calmly. The one named 'Summer' turned to see the man that reached out for her. A look of worry was very well visible on his face. Every detail in the man's strong features. From his clenched jaw, to the tight line formed on his mouth. And lastly, his crimson eyes that appeared to gaze over everything.

Quietly, she averted her silver eyes from his dark eyes. The Young woman proceeded with backing away from him, fearing the worst to come. Inside of Qrow's chest, his heart felt a sting. The man had come to grow feeling for the woman right before him. His own teammate. And a person whom he'd entrust his entire life with. Nothing more. Nothing less. He reluctantly pulled himself back. This was heading nowhere. Even he knew that much. He wasn't the one she loved.

 _Qrow felt the anger well up inside him. It was his semblance...his curse. Of course that airheaded blonde would capture not only his sisters heart, but the heart of the one woman he loved. he 'd do anything for her, but all she cared about was_ _him._ _Taiyang this, Taiyang that. And she even liked that daughter of his...what was her name? Ying? Yuen? He didn't care. Pulling a flask out, he took a drink._

Tai was cleaning up the house while summer was gone. Everything had to be perfect. Glancing once again at the clock, he idly washed dishes. Finishing up the dishes he once again felt the small box in his pocket. He had bought it weeks ago and had been waiting for the right moment.

Hearing the door open, he left the kitchen, putting the box back in his pocket.

Summer was in the hall, taking her cloak off. Underneath she wore her usual black combat skirt, black blouse with white trim, and black leggings. Smiling he walked over, and then stopped. The look in her eyes said it all.

"Qrow?" she nodded, her hair falling in front of her eyes.

"I just don't understand why he wants me so bad"

"Qrow usually takes what he wants, and he is a little bitter about the whole...nevermind" kneeling down, he started his carefully rehearsed speech

"Summer Rose, you are the love of my life. We've only been together for a year, but I already know who I want to spend my life with'' he pulled out the box, opening it to reveal the ring with the red diamond, carved to look like a rose.

"Will you marry me?"

After leaving Qrow at the cliff, I practically ran back home. I arrived at the modest wood log cabin, and went in, taking off my cloak. It was then that I noticed that the house looked...fresh. The carpets cleaned, couches straightened.

Tai suddenly walked out of the kitchen, one place he normally never went. My head was still reeling from the conversation with Qrow, and I wasn't really paying attention to our conversation. All I knew was that I wasn't really sure if I was refusing qrow because I was with Tai, or because I don't like him.

Then suddenly Tai knelt down. Now my brain exploded with notions and excitement, the only words I could make out at the time were "marry me?"

I looked at him, my friend for many years, and something much more for the last year. There was really only one thing to say.

"Yes!"

As I said it, unbidden, an image of Qrow came to mind. I had never realized just how alone he looked.

 **And that's chapter one of Summer Harvest. Qrow is bitter (as always) Tai is carefully avoiding talking about Raven, and Summer? Well Summer is a bit confused.**


End file.
